La tristeza es un afrodisíaco
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: ¡Feliz día del KiKuro! / Fem!Kise. / Kise es la encarnación del concepto de "mujer fatal", o al menos eso piensa Kuroko cuando la conoce, ignorante de que a fuerza de coincidencias, a fuerza de lo llamado inevitable, terminará conociéndola más de lo que cree, incluso aquello que se esconde tras su fachada de femme fatale.


**Comunidad:** minutitos livejournal  
><strong>Tabla:<strong> Freud 2.  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 13. Mayo.

* * *

><p><strong>La tristeza es un afrodisíaco.<strong>

_Femme fatale._ Kuroko conoce la etimología de la palabra gracias a sus clases de historia, literatura y lengua, pues el término aparece de manera frecuente para referirse a una mujer cuya apariencia y habilidades de seducción llevan a la perdición a los hombres incautos que caen en sus manos y, no mucho después (quizá a consecuencia), también a sí misma. Es un término bastante romántico que ha entrado en desuso, salvo en las películas baratas que pasan a las tres de la mañana en televisión abierta, pero cuando Kuroko conoce a Kise Ryouko, no puede evitar que la palabra acuda a su mente, pues Kise es la personificación de la _femme fatale_ en sus días, en su pequeño campus en la Universidad de Tokyo, Japón.

Kise es modelo, pero no es por eso por lo que Kuroko posa sus ojos en ella. Más bien, es ella quien se le acerca una tarde, mientras abandona su clase de literatura inglesa, para sorpresa y enojo de muchos otros chicos, a los que les gustaría que esa mujer, de largo cabello dorado y ojos a juego, les dedicase al menos una sola mirada a través de sus pestañas espesas y oscuras.

—¡Hola! —lo saluda ella, levantando una mano frente a su rostro, pues Kuroko parece dispuesto a ignorarla; no le gustan las personas como ella, tan alegres y seguras de sí mismas que creen que así justifican su invasión del espacio personal de otros, por decir lo mínimo, pues según Kuroko ha escuchado, Kise no se limita sólo a eso—. Tú debes ser Kurokocchi, ¿verdad? ¿El amigo de Aominecchi?

—Sí, soy yo —dice Kuroko, levantando sus ojos para mirarla, pues lleva tacones y con ellos es al menos diez centímetros más alta que él—. Y por favor, no me llames así. No te conozco, por lo que ese tipo de familiaridades están de más.

—¡Cielos, Kurokocchi! Aominecchi ya me había dicho que eras un poco difícil, pero no creí que tanto —dice ella, ignorando sus palabras y colgándose de su brazo, por lo que las miradas de odio hacia Kuroko se triplican en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —pregunta Kuroko, consciente de que Kise no se acercaría a él si no necesitara algo y la recomendación de Aomine ayuda a esta impresión. No es que él se considere menos, ni indigno de su atención, más bien, sabe que frecuentan círculos demasiado diferentes como para que ella se interese en él sino hay un beneficio de por medio y viceversa.

—Verás —dice Kise, sin hacer ademán de soltarlo y Kuroko se pregunta si lo hace a propósito, pues entre más se pega a él, más evidente es la presión de uno de sus pechos contra su brazo derecho—. Aominecchi me dijo que eres el mejor en la clase de literatura y pensé que podrías ayudarme prestándome tus apuntes. ¡Por favor! —dice Kise, uniendo las palmas de sus manos frente a él e inclinándose ligeramente, por lo que su larga melena se desliza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto sus clavículas y la curva de su cuello.

—Nunca te he visto en la clase de literatura —dice Kuroko, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, que le confirma que se le hace tarde.

—¡Precisamente por eso! Tomé la optativa para llenar mi tira de materias, pero no puedo asistir porque a esas horas estoy trabajando —dice Kise, apartándose el cabello del hombro con un movimiento de la mano—. ¡Por favor! De verdad necesito pasar este parcial, después ya no te molestaré más. Planeo hacer algunos cambios en mi horario para poder asistir. ¡Por favor!

—De acuerdo —dice Kuroko, tendiéndole a Kise su libreta de apuntes, más ante la insistencia de la chica y su inminente llegada tarde a la siguiente clase que por las miradas que les dirigen los chicos que se han quedado a observarlos y que no pueden creer que Kuroko haya hecho que Kise le rogara tanto—. Por favor, asegúrate de regresármela antes de la próxima clase. Puedes dársela a Aomine-kun si no puedes devolvérmela tú misma. Ahora tengo que marcharme.

Kuroko se despide con una inclinación de la cabeza y echa a andar sin mirar atrás. Kise lo despide agitando la mano pese a que Kuroko no puede verla; en realidad no le importa. Ahora que ya tiene los apuntes de todo el parcial (lo que significa que tendrá que ponerse a estudiar en serio a partir de ese momento), la existencia de Kuroko Tetsuya ya no le resulta significante, salvo como mero trámite, pues tiene que devolverle la libreta eventualmente. Sin embargo, mientras se da la vuelta para encaminarse a su próxima clase (sin importarle en realidad lo tarde que llega), le dedica un último pensamiento al chico que acaba de despedirse de ella, en apariencia para nada interesado en su figura o su rostro. Todo un bicho raro.

—Es una lástima que unos ojos tan bonitos se desperdicien en alguien como él —dice Kise entre dientes, indiferente a las miradas que la siguen por el pasillo, fijándose en sus piernas, que la falda expone y las zapatillas estilizan, más que en el ceño fruncido que se dibuja en su rostro—. Tenía unos bonitos ojos azules.

.

Kuroko piensa que no volverá a ver a Kise (ni siquiera para que ésta le entregue su libreta de apuntes), pero está muy equivocado, pues es ella en persona quien se le aproxima para devolverle el objeto prestado dos o tres días después mientras lee en el jardín del campus. Es el primer día soleado tras una semana de tormentas y la hierba está llena de rocío; aun así, Kise se sienta a su lado en el césped, extendiendo la falda de su vestido floreado a su alrededor.

—Gracias —dice ella, tendiéndole la libreta y sin saludo previo. Ese día lleva el cabello ondulado y sobre el hombro izquierdo, cubriendo uno de los tirantes del vestido. A Kuroko le parece hermosa, como a todo el mundo, pero hay algo en sus ojos (o más bien, no hay nada), que le habla de vacío.

—¿Fue de utilidad? —pregunta Kuroko, muy a su pesar, pero sin alzar la vista del libro que lo tiene atrapado desde el día anterior.

—Creo que sí —dice ella con una risita, aunque Kuroko no le encuentra la gracia—. De cualquier modo, tendré que irme con cuidado en el examen. Pero si consigo pasar, será gracias a ti, Kurokocchi —dice ella, inclinándose hacia él por sobre la hierba húmeda, por lo que a Kuroko le llega el olor de su perfume por sobre el del rocío; un aroma suave pero especiado, quizá canela—. Si es así, te recompensaré. ¿Qué te gustaría? —pregunta, poniendo la mano sobre su rodilla y dándole un ligero apretón.

Kuroko la observa por un segundo, incapaz de concentrarse en su lectura. Los labios de Kise brillan ligeramente, sin duda debido a algún labial especial, pero por lo demás (y sin contar el perfecto delineado de sus ojos), su rostro está libre de maquillaje. Es una modelo profesional, eso lo sabe, pero nunca se ha molestado en mirar sus revistas, aunque ahora entiende (teniéndola tan cerca), porqué alguien querría verla. Y también entiende los rumores que corren por el campus, la mayoría de ellos malintencionados pero no por eso menos virulentos, sobre lo fácil que es llevársela a la cama.

_Femme fatale_, en efecto.

—Yo no he hecho nada —dice Kuroko, volviendo a su lectura—. Sólo te presté los apuntes, Kise-san. Si los estudias como se debe, el mérito de pasar el examen será tuyo y no mío, por lo tanto, no necesito una recompensa.

—Ah, ya veo —dice ella; su voz es fría—. Bueno, en ese caso tengo que irme. Te veré después, Kurokocchi. Seguramente nos encontraremos más seguido ahora que estoy saliendo con Aominecchi.

Kise atraviesa el jardín dando largas zancadas antes de que Kuroko pueda siquiera pensar en una respuesta. Sabe que lo ha hecho a propósito, aunque no sabe con qué intención. ¿Para darle celos? Tan sólo pensarlo suena ridículo.

.

Kise tiene razón: su presencia se vuelve una constante desde que comienza a salir con Aomine, quien ostenta el título de mejor amigo de Kuroko. Además, también están las clases de literatura, a las que comienza a asistir con regularidad una vez pasa su examen con un modesto "Aprobado" estampado en la esquina del papel, para agrado de los que cursan la clase y desgracia de Kuroko. Ya tiene suficiente con escucharla pelear con Aomine y verla casi todos los días de semana, colgada del brazo de su amigo, la mitad del tiempo discutiendo y la otra besándose, pero entiende que ha llegado a esa etapa de su vida en la que estar soltero parece una abominación.

—Si tanto te molesta deberías de empezar a salir con alguien —comenta Aomine una tarde mientras están en la biblioteca, estudiando para su próximo examen y sólo después de que Kise se haya levantado, anunciando que va al sanitario—. Podrías empezar a salir con Satsuki, ¿no le gustabas cuando íbamos en secundaria?

—En secundaria —dice Kuroko, conteniendo un suspiro ante lo denso que puede resultar su amigo a veces—. Ahora le gusta alguien más —dice, pero no añade que quien le gusta a Satsuki ahora es Aomine y que es por ello que ya no se les une para salidas o sesiones de estudio, pues aunque se lleva bien con Kise, todavía no puede verlos juntos sin que le den ganas de llorar o matar a Aomine, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo.

—Estoy seguro de que no te diría que no si se lo pidieras —dice Aomine, rascándose la cabeza con la punta de su pluma y mirando los ejercicios frente a él, esperando que en algún momento cobren sentido—. Así no serías un aguafiestas, Tetsu. ¿Lo has pensado? Así no te molestaría lo que hacemos Ryouko y yo porque tú estarías igual de ocupado metiéndole las manos a tu novia.

—No seas vulgar, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko, sin mudar su tono de voz—. Además, estoy seguro que a Momoi-san no le gustaría que le pidiera salir conmigo sin estar realmente interesado en ella y no lo estoy. Momoi-san es una buena amiga y nada más.

—Por eso se olvidó de ti, Tetsu —dice Aomine, señalándolo con su pluma—. Por eso no tienes novia, ¿sabes? Si no te pones a buscar, nunca llegará.

—¿Nunca llegará qué? —pregunta Kise, que ha vuelto del baño, sentándose al lado de Aomine y regalándole una sonrisa.

—Una novia para Tetsu —responde Aomine, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No tienes una amiga que puedas presentarle? Quizá una de tus amigas modelos de pechos enormes. ¿Qué tal Mai-chan? Aunque si la conoces mejor preséntamela a mí.

—No es gracioso —dice Kise, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Me cambiarías por Mai-chan si tuvieras la oportunidad? —pregunta ella y Kuroko se pregunta si Aomine no puede ver el dolor que hay en sus ojos, si cree que sólo es un truco o está tan ciego como para ignorarlo.

—Sin dudarlo —responde Aomine, golpeando la mesa rítmicamente con su pluma y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la distancia, de manera que no puede ver cómo el rostro de Kise se contrae en una mueca y las lágrimas inundan sus mejillas.

—Eres un idiota —dice Kise, recogiendo sus cosas con maestría y dándose la vuelta para marcharse en menos de un minuto, por lo que le lleva mucha ventaja a Aomine cuando éste decide seguirla por fin.

—Sólo fue un comentario —dice el hombre, poniéndose de pie mientras el sonido de los tacones de Kise se aleja, rompiendo el silencio de la biblioteca—. No es para... ¡Te veo luego, Tetsu!

Kuroko le dedica un gesto de despedida a Aomine que éste ni siquiera ve, pues está muy ocupado siguiendo a Kise. Ese tipo de peleas es normal entre ellos, por lo que Kuroko ya no tiene mucho qué decir y mucho menos el derecho de inmiscuirse. Aun así, no puede evitar pensar que podrían evitarse si Aomine tuviera más cuidado; desgraciadamente, Aomine nunca ha sido una persona con tacto y si Kise no puede entender eso, más les valdría romper. Pero son asuntos que sólo les conciernen a ambos, piensa Kuroko, volviendo a sus apuntes, son asuntos de pareja y de nadie más.

.

Kise va a visitar a Kuroko esa noche a su apartamento, que conoce gracias a Aomine. Cuando Kuroko abre la puerta, la chica ni siquiera tiene la educación de preguntarle si puede pasar, sino que más bien pasa por su lado hecha una exhalación, dejando tras de sí un rastro de su característico perfume y a un sorprendido Kuroko.

—¡Hola! Pensé que podría pasar a saludar —dice ella, cuando Kuroko la alcanza en la pequeña pieza que hace de sala de estar; tiene las manos escondidas detrás la espalda y sonríe como si estuviera un poco ebria, aunque no despide ningún aroma extraño y sus ojos parecen tan vivaces (y tristes) como siempre.

Kuroko, que más o menos ya se ha acostumbrado a su extraño comportamiento tras haber convivido con ella por al menos un mes (el tiempo que Kise ha estado saliendo con Aomine), no se deja impresionar por la fachada que le ofrece y le pregunta lo único que puede constituir el motivo de su visita.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Aomine-kun? ¿Ya lo han arreglado?

—Terminamos —dice Kise, todavía sonriendo y aumentando así la impresión de que está tomada, sino es que algo peor—. Le dije que no podía soportar que fuera tan insensible y no le gustó. Dijo que no podía cambiar y que si no lo aceptaba tal cual era, no valía la pena que siguiéramos juntos. Tiene razón, ¿verdad? Por eso terminamos.

—Lamento escucharlo —dice Kuroko, seguro de que los pasos que Kise ha dado hacia él no son más que el resultado de su estado de ebriedad—. Aomine-kun siempre ha carecido de tacto, pero no es una mala persona.

—Lo sé —dice Kise, quitándose las zapatillas con un movimiento fluido de su mano derecha y acercándose aun más a él, hasta que están a escasos centímetros de distancia—. Y está bien, ha sido lo mejor —Mientras dice esto, Kise posa las manos sobre los hombros de Kuroko, quien es ligeramente más alto que ella ahora que se ha quitado las zapatillas—. Ya no importa.

Kise lo besa, poniéndose de puntillas para salvar la distancia que los separa. Sus labios son suaves, como sus pechos, que se aprietan contra su cuerpo cuando ella le pasa los brazos detrás del cuello, para atraerlo aun más. Sorprendentemente, no sabe a alcohol, no está ebria, al menos no físicamente, aunque el dolor sea otra bebida peligrosa y adictiva de la que ha tomado demasiado.

No está ebria y por ello le cree cuando susurra que lo desea pese a sus protestas. _No somos novios_, repite, en referencia a Aomine y también para darle una excusa válida. _No somos novios, ahora estoy sola._ Quizá es este último argumento el que logra convencerlo de devolverle el beso y llevársela a la cama, como muchos otros; el dolor en su voz sería suficiente para convencer a cualquiera.

.

Kuroko no espera que las cosas cambien entre ellos y no se sorprende cuando no lo hacen. Kise sigue saludándolo de manera efusiva cada vez que se ven e incluso sigue hablándole a Aomine cuando éste empieza a salir con Satsuki, mientras que ella se consigue un novio del último curso de Medicina, pero no hace mención alguna de la noche que pasó en su casa y mucho menos vuelve a hacerle insinuaciones, al menos no de manera seria.

Parece que la vida vuelve a estabilizarse alrededor de su grupo de amigos, mientras él permanece más o menos inmóvil, observándolos. Satsuki sabe soportar e incluso contrarrestar la insensibilidad de Aomine, mientras que él ha encontrado en su amiga de la infancia a la compañera ideal, _con pechos y todo_, le confía una tarde a Kuroko, mientras observa la lluvia que golpea la ventana de la biblioteca. Kise parece ir bien con su novio, el futuro médico con las mejores notas de la facultad y los días siguen corriendo para todos, para ella, entre modelar para las revistas más importantes del país y tratar de salvar su carrera en la universidad.

—¿Y tú qué, Tetsu? —pregunta Aomine, ya cansado de leer sobre William Shakespeare—. ¿Algún día vas a conseguirte una novia o te veré morir solo?

—Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto, Aomine-kun.

—Sí, sí, eso dices tú, pero Kagami me dijo algo diferente —responde Aomine, refiriéndose al compañero de apartamento de Kuroko y quien también está muy cerca de la categoría de mejor amigo, aunque él no estudia en la universidad, sino que se dedica a ser bombero—. ¿No quieres saber qué me dijo? —pregunta Aomine, molesto ante el silencio de su interlocutor—. Pues te lo diré de todas formas: me dijo que una noche llegó y encontró ropa interior femenina en la sala de estar del apartamento, pero que a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba y que tú tuviste tu puerta cerrada con llave toda la noche. Así que no te hagas el tonto conmigo, Tetsu y dime, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—No —dice Kuroko, sosteniéndole la mirada y sopesando si debe decirle la verdad, sobre todo ahora que Aomine está saliendo con Satsuki y en teoría la información ya no puede hacerle daño—. Fue algo de una sola noche... Con Kise-san.

—Ya veo, no me sorprende —dice Aomine y Kuroko sabe que no está fingiendo: en realidad Kise ya no le importa como interés romántico—. No te preocupes, Tetsu. ¿Creíste que iba a enojarme si me lo decías? No seas tonto —dice, riendo y dándole palmaditas en el brazo—. Kise es así, podría besar a cualquiera cuando está triste, no es nada especial. Así empezamos a salir, ¿sabes? Cuando su novio anterior la dejó y vino a buscarme, pasó más o menos lo mismo o eso supongo. Y además está bastante buena, así que no te culpo, ni me siento ofendido ni nada, podemos seguir siendo amigos y todo eso.

Kuroko asiente y la conversación toma otro rumbo, sin embargo, las palabras de Aomine quedan grabadas en su mente. _Kise es así, podría besar a cualquier cuando está triste._ Lo peor de todo no es que sea cierto, sino el que, por alguna extraña razón, saberlo le duele.

.

Cuando Kise termina con su actual novio (el médico de mirada adusta y una extraña afición por el horóscopo), Kuroko no se sorprende cuando va a buscarlo. Casi la espera, incluso, aunque en teoría Kise tiene a miles de conocidos más a los cuales acudir y Kuroko no es más especial que alguno de ellos.

—Siempre hay alguien más especial que yo —dice ella, mientras yacen lado a lado sobre la cama de Kuroko; ahora que el placer ha dejado paso al silencio, las lágrimas de Kise afloran con rapidez, pues está segura de que Kuroko no puede verla en la oscuridad de la habitación, mas ignora que sí puede escucharla—. Aominecchi tiene a Momocchi y Midorimacchi tiene a Akashicchi... Siempre hay alguien más.

—Tú haces lo mismo, Kise-san —responde Kuroko, cerrando los ojos para no ver su silueta, que la luz de la calle resalta con terrorífica nitidez; Kise se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, casi con furia—. No puedo hablar por los demás, ni siquiera sé si hay más, pero yo también te sirvo de algo, ¿no es así? Siempre alguien más para ti también cuando terminas con alguien, alguien de reserva.

—Eres cruel —dice Kise y esta vez el temblor de su voz es evidente.

—¿Lo soy? Sí, quizá lo sea —dice Kuroko, abriendo los ojos para mirarla, sólo para darse cuenta que se ha acercado a él, quizá más y más conforme sus palabras han conseguido herirla—, pero puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, Kise-san, si todavía te basta conmigo. ¿O quizá debería de decir que puedes venir a verme cada vez que estés triste?

—Gracias —dice Kise, dándole un beso en la mejilla, tan dulce que Kuroko no puede evitar sentirse como un patán. Luego, Kise se incorpora en la cama y toma su ropa, desperdigada por el suelo, antes de salir de la habitación.

.

Kuroko cumple su promesa y Kise se lo agradece. Sostienen encuentros casuales cada vez que Kise se siente triste, ya sea porque algún novio la dejó (circunstancia por demás común) o bien, porque no le fue bien en un examen o se siente estresada. Así, Kuroko se acostumbra a verla triste (es más bien el único lado que le conoce), triste y de pie frente a la puerta de su apartamento, siempre oportuna cuando Kagami ya se ha marchado a su turno en el departamento de bomberos. De hecho, estos encuentros se hacen tan frecuentes, que el resto de los estudiantes no tardan en darse cuenta y por ende, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Aomine comience a molestarlo con el tema, pues Kuroko le tiene la suficiente confianza como para contárselo de antemano.

—¿Te acuestas con ella al menos dos veces a la semana y dices que no están saliendo? Vale ya, Tetsu, que eso es ser un patán —dice Aomine, regalándole su mejor mirada de _no puedo creerlo_, que hace tanto a Kuroko como a Momoi reír.

—¡Mira quién habla! —dice Momoi, dándole un codazo a su novio, que ni siquiera se inmuta.

—Exacto —dice Kuroko, dándole un sorbo a su malteada.

—¡El punto aquí no es si yo soy un patán o no! —dice Aomine exasperado, pues ahora que quiere tener una conversación seria con su amigo, parece que a nadie le importa un carajo—. El punto aquí es que Tetsu ha estado tirándose a la chica más guapa de toda la escuela durante al menos medio año y dice que no están saliendo. No me esperaba eso de ti, Tetsu. Creí que eras un tipo legal, hasta un poco cursi, si quieres mi opinión.

—Vaya, Aomine-kun es bueno escuchar tu opinión —dice Kuroko sin inmutarse, pues ya ha tenido una conversación similar con Kagami y sabe muy bien qué esperar—. Sin embargo, Kise-san y yo no estamos saliendo por decisión mutua o al menos, por acuerdo tácito. Ella sólo viene a verme cuando está triste, pero no tiene más interés en mí que ese.

—¿Y no te parece triste? —pregunta Momoi.

—Creo que lo que me parezca a mí no tiene ninguna utilidad como argumento —responde Kuroko—. No puedo ni quiero obligarla a algo que ella no desea. Estamos bien así. Además —añade, cuando ve que Momoi está a punto de abrir los labios—, Kise-san no estará triste toda su vida. Algún día encontrará algo que verdaderamente la satisfaga o bien, encontrará la fuerza para que la tristeza no le gane y entonces dejará de venir a verme y todo habrá terminado. Estoy seguro de que no falta mucho para ese día. Así que, ¿por qué no damos el tema por zanjado?

Aomine y Momoi intercambian una mirada de incredulidad ante las palabras de Kuroko, que les parecen frías pese a que lo conocen y saben muy bien lo apasionado que puede ser, lo mucho que le importan las causas perdidas, los sentimientos y la amistad. Sin embargo, no dicen nada, pues al igual que Kuroko alguna vez, saben que este es un asunto de pareja, aunque Kise y Kuroko no sean una pareja de verdad.

.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado, la tristeza de Kise se desvanece conforme la primavera vuelve a ceñirse sobre Tokyo, trayendo consigo los cerezos en flor y sus promesas de renovación y eternidad. Las visitas de Kise van menguando; su trabajo como modelo la absorbe y en él no hay oportunidad para sentirse triste, ni tampoco motivo, pues todo le va muy bien y un sinfín de posibilidades se abren ante sus ojos.

Una tarde, sin embargo, Kuroko abre la puerta de su apartamento para encontrarla frente a él: una calca exacta de la chica que se apareció allí un año atrás, vistiendo un hermoso vestido de flores amarillas que quedó arrugado de cualquier manera en el suelo de la sala de estar después de besarlo, comenzando así sus pequeñas aventuras nocturnas.

—¡Hola, Kurokocchi! ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta ella, después de que él la invita a pasar, no muy seguro de qué está sucediendo. Ha aprendido a leer el dolor en sus ojos ambarinos, dorados como monedas de escaso valor, pero cuando la mira esa tarde, no puede encontrarlo en ninguna parte; Kise es todo sonrisas y ojos soñadores, signos inequívocos de una felicidad que él le desea, pero que aun así lo desconcierta.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Kise-san? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Kuroko, guiándola hacia la sala de estar e indicándole que tome asiento con un ademán.

—No~ Todo bien —dice ella con una sonrisa, desconcertándolo aun más—. No tengo que estar triste para venir a verte, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi?

—No, claro que no —dice Kuroko, sentándose frente a ella.

—¡Qué bien! Porque necesito que me ayudes con la tarea que dejaron en el curso de literatura. Todavía no estoy muy segura de porqué decidí tomar Literatura Dos cuando no se me dio bien la uno —dice Kise, rebuscando en su bolso y Kuroko se pregunta quién más la ha visto así, no como la modelo que se pasea por el campus con mirada altiva y haciendo resonar sus tacones, ni como la muchacha que tiende a besar con más facilidad de lo que se le da llorar, sino como esa chica que se queja un poco de todo, es bastante sentimental y hasta romántica y a la que no se le da para nada la literatura. ¿Sólo él? ¿De verdad sólo él?

Prefiere no preguntárselo; prefiere no saberlo.

.

Kise deja de visitarlo cuando está triste únicamente y también lo hace cuando está alegre; cuando pasa un examen o sus superiores la halagan tras una sesión fotográfica, cuando le ha ido bien en el día o el clima es bueno, cualquier cosa sirve como una razón para verlo, aunque sus encuentros sexuales se han terminado y ahora sólo se reúnen para charlar, estudiar o pasar el rato.

O al menos, eso cree Kuroko, hasta que un día Kise vuelve a besarlo, mientras ambos están sentados en el suelo de madera de la sala de estar, muy ocupados pasando unos apuntes para la tan infame clase de literatura.

Kise se acerca a él por sobre la alfombra, acaricia su rostro con los dedos de largas uñas y, sin dejar de mirarlo (como pidiéndole un permiso que él no le niega), toca sus labios de manera tímida; casi un mero roce.

—Pensé que se había terminado —dice Kuroko sin atreverse a tocarla, mientras que ella lo tiene fuertemente asido por la camisa blanca, que se deshace en arrugas allí donde las manos de Kise se cierran, temblorosas como hojas.

—No si así lo quieres, Kurokocchi —susurra ella, inclinándose hacia él hasta que su rostro descansa sobre la curva de su cuello—. No tengo que estar triste para hacer esto, ¿verdad? Aunque sé que ya no puedo exigirte... —Kise se separa de él para mirarlo, para transmitirle así lo importantes que son sus palabras—. Me gustas, Kurokocchi. Te quiero. De verdad. Por eso me atrevo a hacer esto, si yo no... Si yo no te gusto, entonces de verdad se ha terminado. No quiero volver a lo mismo de antes.

Sus ojos vuelven a reflejar tristeza e incapaz de soportarlo, Kuroko la besa. Nunca ha sido bueno para poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero confía en que sus labios puedan decirle todo lo que siente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ella no era más que una sombra en su habitación, incapaz de contener sus sollozos cuando lo creía dormido.

—No me gusta verte triste —dice Kuroko, cuando el beso se rompe y ambos se quedan mirando en silencio—. Ya te he visto triste durante mucho tiempo, así que prometo hacerte feliz, Kise-san.

Kise se echa a llorar después de todo.

.

Kise lo visita siempre que puede, ya sin excusas ni razones, sólo porque quiere verlo, sólo porque quiere estar con él. Muchos lo odian en cuanto se enteran de que están saliendo, aunque Aomine y Momoi los felicitan, diciéndoles además que ya se habían tardado; son sus únicos aliados en una escuela por demás envidiosa y dada a los rumores, pero a Kuroko le basta y sobra. De todas maneras, hay ocasiones en que no puede evitar preguntarse si esta es la maldición de la _femme fatale_, una perdición por demás dulce y hasta benevolente.

Luego recuerda (¿o quizá se lo está inventando?), que la palabra _femme fatale_ tiene otro significado. _Mujer del destino o mujer destinada_, un concepto por demás shakesperiano, pese a que el término no proviene de él ni de su época.

_Mujer destinada_, piensa Kuroko, el día en que deciden casarse, _mujer destinada y no mujer fatal._ Le gusta más esta concepción, aunque sabe, cuando Kise le sonríe desde el altar el día de la boda, que de alguna manera las dos son ciertas.

**FIN.**


End file.
